Predilection
by buttercupbella
Summary: Tsubasa Andou had always been fascinated by collarbones. One-shot. Yaoi.


**Predilection**

* * *

Tsubasa Andou had always been fascinated by collarbones.

His fetish started when he was fourteen years old. He was in middle school then, and he was placed in the Dangerous Ability class because of his ability to control anyone through shadows. Tsubasa was regarded as an essential student in the Academy - after every mission that he completed under Persona's commands, he returned unscathed and unharmed. He was considered as one of the best assets of the shady Organization.

That was until Natsume Hyuuga arrived. Because he was the most dangerous of all, he became /the/ best asset of Organization Z. At first, with his pale coloration, Hyuuga seemed like an Alice who was to achieve only one star in his lifetime. The wind could topple him with just a single sweeping of cold breeze. He looked weak.

He only _looked_ weak - he could destroy every single person within a radius of ten feet in any way that he wanted.

Tsubasa was included, of course. With a small blazing ball of fire, Natsume could prevent the older Alice from gaining the upper hand. Light always overcame the dark, after all.

_Not really._

Their first mission together was , to say the least, a catastrophe. Dangerous people were supposed to get along because of their desires of wreaking total havoc, but that wasn't the case for Tsubasa and his partner in crime.

The only ones that they obliterated were each other.

Persona had personally contacted and summoned them to his headquarters. The two dark-haired boys were ordered to sit across each other on rusty steel chairs.

"You should know by now why I sent you here," Persona said, his razor sharp nails drumming against the dirty metal table. "Natsume Hyuuga and Tsubasa Andou, you have been appointed to work alongside each other to retrieve some classified documents from the President's office."

He handed his subordinates two sheets of paper and continued. "This mission requires great skill - the Principals held an assembly and deemed your capabilities fit for this endeavor. Once you have successfully done your respective tasks, you will be relieved of your duties for a month, and you will be given special merit for your missed classes."

"Sure," Tsubasa replied with ease, but Natsume simply crossed his arms and let his crimson irises trail over Persona.

"I'd like to do this mission alone."

While Tsubasa was astonished, Persona chuckled and folded his hands under his chin. "You do realize that the principals thought themselves that this mission is to be carried out by two people?"

"I believe I can do this myself," Natsume cracked his lazy smirk. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be stuck with an idiot and die as a consequence instead of just doing this single-handedly and going home with all of my body parts."

Natsume Hyuuga did know about his abilities, but when it came to others' strengths, he certainly didn't have a single clue.

Tsubasa was going to prove him wrong.

That afternoon, Tsubasa waited by Natsume's dormitory room. He already had his belongings sorted, and it wasn't a surpise that Natsume took so long to pack his things. When the crimson-eyed boy finally came out, he glared at Tsubasa as he slung the black bag over his shoulder. "What are you doing here, Andou?"

"Thought that you'd need help. You didn't look like you were strong enough to even hold a bag," Tsubasa said. Satisfaction washed over his features when he saw that he struck a chord from Natsume. "What, too weak to carry your stuff? I'll be happy to help."

Good thing Tsubasa's reflexes were as perfect as ever, because Natsume's fist was hurled at him a few moments later. He had no trouble evading the sudden attack and locking Natsume against the wall with a firm grip on the younger's neck.

That was when Tsubasa noticed _it -_ the stone-hard bone protruding from the base of Natsume's neck. It was what made Natsume appear to be tough. It was covered with pale white skin and connected to Natsume's slightly broad shoulders.

The shadow manipulator stared at the collarbone for a minute before regaining his senses and remembering that he had a naughty boy to deal with. After all, dangerous people, when turned against each other, were likely to cause utter annihilation.

A series of missions followed after the Andou-Hyuuga duo finished their first obligation (they nearly failed to retrieve the documents - nearly). Tsubasa's action of putting up with Natsume's constant ferocity was already a feat worthy of three stars.

The fifth mission had been the most difficult to complete - it involved bombings and modern warfare, and in the midst of two political parties initiating massacres all over the region, Natsume and Tsubasa were required to steal prototypes of guns and grenades which were crafted in a secret laboratory in Europe. They were delivered to a clothing factory in Japan which was, ironically, heavily guarded.

As expected, the two DA boys returned with mission number five accomplished, but not without wounds here and there. Tsubasa's wrist was fractured and there was a laceration lining the side of his spine; Natsume had gotten his ribs broken and obtained a few minor head injuries.

Maybe it was just the sedatives speaking, but Tsubasa enjoyed seeing bruises on Natsume's collarbone -

Which was peculiar, because it was Tsubasa himself who healed Natsume's collarbone with the assistance of the school nurse and Misaki Harada who was his rumored girlfriend.

Emphasis on 'rumored'.

It was amusing to watch Natsume drown in vulnerability while his collarbone regained its original state. Tsubasa liked healing Natsume, but seeing his collarbone with cuts and purple blotches was an entirely different story.

He was intent nursing it back to health, only to ravage it over and over again.

Such was the case when night time came, and the distant city lights illuminated a certain room in the boys' dormitory.

Natsume groaned when Tsubasa, with lips and hands working everywhere, shoved him to the bed and caused his head to hit the wooden board. His eyes flashed like a murderer's, but the rest of his anatomy proved that he didn't have the capacity to be a killer right now. Beads of sweat were lining his hairline.

"Damn it, And-"

His statement was put to an abrupt halt when Tsubasa pushed the younger's shoulders down the mattress. The older Alice traced his desire - Natsume Hyuuga's collarbone - with his skillful fingers. It was as firm as he thought it would be.

If it was what made Natsume look strong, it surely was what made Tsubasa weak in the knees.

Now Tsubasa knew why Natsume was called the Black Cat, aside from the fact that he wore a feline mask.

Natsume Hyuuga writhed and moaned and made every mewl that was music to Tsubasa's ears while the latter continued to give him pleasure. His nails scratched Tsubasa's back, as if he was hanging on for dear life.

Tsubasa smirked down at his partner and felt every bit of invincible. Here was Natsume Hyuuga, the boy with the best of abilities, the biggest of prides, and the toughest of indignation - pinned underneath him, his lips knit into a tight line that signified that he was angry but he was expecting so much more.

He had reached the collarbone by now, biting, sucking, leaving Natsume with bruises and breathless pants.

"F-fuck off, you -"

"Keep quiet," Tsubasa hissed as he solicited another low grunt from Natsume. Using his Alice, he locked the flamecaster into a position in which his arms were held over his head, and Natsume was a lovely mess, trying to fight Tsubasa and the lust clouding his mind.

For now, Tsubasa was in control, and Natsume Hyuuga, no matter how much of a divine being he proclaimed himself to be, had his defenses defeated.

Tsubasa didn't really demand Natsume's silence - he just felt sadistic, seeing as Natsume was struggling to retain his composure in the midst of gasps escaping his swollen lips.

The shadow Alice watched as Natsume threw his head back and exposed his bruised flesh and defined bone structure.

(Tsubasa wasn't crazy about perceiving Natsume's clavicle for the sake of catching unrestricted glimpses of it.)

He bit down, hard, on the collarbone and was ultimately pleased when Natsume finally screamed his first name with his unintentionally seductive voice.

(It was because the bruised collarbone was, indeed, a beautiful proof that Natsume Hyuuga was _his_.)

**|Author's Note| **hahahahahaha what am I even doing with my life

So, this is my first M-rated fic, and I'm amused by the fact that it isn't even het. Dedicated to the people who ship NaTsubasa 8D please tell me if there are any errors (I'm sure there are lots), it's hard (no pun intended haha) to write stories on mobile.

I suck at smut. This isn't even smut ;A;

(No, still no pun intended.)


End file.
